Survivor
by Marina4
Summary: Sequel to THE NORNS! Harry wasn't the only one who survived Voldemort's attack on the Potter's Halloween 1981. Rated this way for darkness. Loadsa Darkness. Almost pitch black at some times.
1. Prologue

Survivor!  
  
By Marina  
  
A/N: This fanfic does NOT have anything to do with the TV series; I never even watched it. But, please read, and IF you like it and IF you want to, you can review, but I'm not forcing anyone! Oh, and another thing. This is the sequel to The Norns. Sirius and Daisy are engaged, already have a daughter, and are expecting another by the time Lily and James die, and Remus and Iris are married, and also are expecting a baby.  
  
Disclaimers: I think I only own Miranda Whitehorse or Miranda (as in the main character), and a few of the Muggles, but they're not in this chapter. Everything else belongs to JKR. Oh, yes, I've decided to use Daisy and Iris from my fanfic, The Norns. The prologue starts in 1981.  
  
Prologue (August- December 1981)  
  
August 1981  
  
Lily put Harry to bed, and smiled down at her beautiful one-year-old child. He looked so peaceful.so like James, though he had her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, and read him a story, and by the time she had finished, he had fallen asleep, snoring slightly, with a sweet expression on his face. She touched his cheek, and kissed him once more. Then, she went downstairs to James, who was sitting on the sofa, talking to Sirius and Remus, who had come round just for the sake of it. They had brought with them, Daisy and Iris; Daisy was Sirius' fiancée, and Iris was Remus' wife, who was heavily pregnant, and they were also Lily's best friends, and happened to be twins. When she came in, she was glowing with excitement, and James looked up at her, love shining in his eyes, somehow knowing she had something important to tell him. Everyone went silent waiting for the important announcement, they were sure Lily was about to make.  
  
"James, come in the kitchen, and put on the kettle." James followed her obediently into the kitchen, after giving Sirius an expression that clearly said: "What the hell?"  
  
He was about to switch on the kettle, when Lily stopped him.  
  
"Silly! I didn't really want to make tea!" She laughed, and kissed him affectionately. She put her arms around her neck, and whispered her big news to him. He stared at her, smiling, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanted to tell you first, and now we can tell the Marauder's Flowers! We'll tell Wormtail in the morning," she added, remembering that Peter wasn't there. James nodded, and they went back into the living room, hand in hand.  
  
"Look at Lily!" He announced dramatically. "And tell me, how many people you see?"  
  
They all stared at James with strange expressions on their faces, all doubting his sanity, then looked at Lily as James had told them to.  
  
"Well, I only see Lily!" Remus remarked.  
  
Unperturbed, James said: "I see two!"  
  
They all stared in silence, at each other, at James then at Lily, and back at each other again.  
  
"Either James has been sniffing potions again, or Lily's pregnant," Sirius stated. Then it dawned on him, and everyone else. They began to congratulate James and Lily, and crowded around, patting Lily's stomach, like people always do around mothers-to-be. (A/N: Isn't that strange. I mean, I know that's where the woman is carrying the child, but would YOU want someone staring at your stomach, especially if it's bit rounder than it usually is?)  
  
Everyone else started congratulating the couple, and Iris spoke up: "Do you know if Harry is going to have a brother or sister?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"I'm only four months pregnant!" She replied. "And besides, I want to find out on the day!"  
  
Halloween 1981:  
  
Lily sat reading a book to Harry, as James was downstairs reading the Daily Prophet. They had no need to worry. Peter was their Secret Keeper now that Sirius had come up with the plan to bluff Voldemort into thinking that he was the Secret Keeper. Lily didn't want to suspect any of her friends, neither did James, but it was Dark Times. They would've picked Remus, but Iris was due any minute to give birth, and both Lily and James had decided to not put any pressure on either. Daisy was now, also pregnant, so she couldn't do the job, and Sirius had said that Voldemort would never think to go to Wormtail; he had been bottom in the class at everything, and not strong enough to join the Death Eaters.  
  
Harry was just drifting off into sleep, when suddenly Lily heard James yell out to her, and she started to panic. What was happening? Harry started to cry, and she tried to make him stop, but she couldn't. He knew, like she did, that something bad was happening; had Voldemort found Peter and forced him to tell him where the Potter's were? Or had there been no resistance..? Lily shook that thought right out of her head, and picked her baby son up, and held onto him tightly, swaying and singing softly to him.  
  
"It's OK, Harry," she kept crooning, though how could she tell Harry that when she wasn't so sure of it herself?  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" She heard her beloved's voice then a high pitched evil laughter, which made her go cold, and grip tighter to Harry, kissing him, telling him she loved him. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Then she heard it, loud into the night:  
  
"Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
She could almost see James fall to the floor at a flash of green light, could almost feel his dead, crumpled body gone cold. She stifled a sob, and finally tried to run to the window, but she had hardly moved one step, when Harry's door flung open, and a tall, hooded figure came in. Tall, thin and skeletal. She looked into the evil face, the face that had been her husband's murderer. She was looking into the face, which James had last seen.  
  
The man stepped nearer, and she blocked Harry from his view. He tried to push past her, to kill her son, but she screamed, sobbing.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl.stand aside, now." She could hardly hear Voldemort; her brain was numb. Why was he trying to kill Harry, why? He was just a one-year-old child? What could he possibly do to Voldemort? Why didn't he just kill her and leave Harry. She was prepared to sacrifice herself for her son.  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" If she died, she would be with James again, and Harry wouldn't be killed, he'd be fine. She was going to die for her son, she was going to sacrifice herself for Harry, like James did for Harry and herself, so they could get away, and be safe. She knew she had no chance to survive; she wanted Harry to live. She had forgotten about the child she was expecting; all she could think about was Harry.  
  
Voldemort didn't need telling twice. He raised his wand, and saw the hatred and determination in Lily's eyes. He realized that she was sacrificing herself to protect Harry, but he thought she was foolish; he was going to kill Harry anyway, it would be a lot easier with Lily out of the way.  
  
"Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
She crumpled, and fell to the ground, but, when he turned his wand on Harry and performed Aveda Kedavra for the third time that night, he was shocked to see the infant didn't fall down dead, and before he had time to think, the spell had rebounded upon himself, then everything went black, but he knew, somehow, that he wasn't dead.  
  
November 1981  
  
It had been two weeks since Lily and James had been killed, and since Peter had been "murdered" and Sirius been cornered by the Ministry. Remus, Iris and Daisy, and a few friends of Lily and James were at Lily and James' funeral. Petunia had come, but she looked around angrily, glaring. She had only come, because her mother had told her to come. Pamela Evans had told Petunia to bring Harry to the funeral, so he could say his last goodbyes to his parents, though he had no idea what was happening. Pamela cried as she saw her dead daughter's coffin buried in her grave (A/N: I've never been to a funeral, so this might be a bit inaccurate), and she felt even more ill than she had been recently. She knew she was dying; that was why she couldn't look after her grandson. She wept as the minister read from the bible, and cried for Lily, for James, for the child that Lily was expecting (who was most probably dead), and for everyone there.  
  
There was no one from James' family; his parents had been killed the year before, and his sister Margot had gone mad when she found out that James had been killed; he was her only living relative besides Harry, and James had been taken from her, and she was all alone in the world now.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood silent, looking around at what remained of the Marauder's Flowers, and he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. They had all been so lively, so full of fun at Hogwarts, and had been forever in detention, and being sent to his office. They were clever as well. Now only three remained untouched by Voldemort and the Dark Order; sure, Sirius was alive, but he was in Azkaban. Dumbledore had seen many people torn apart by Voldemort; families, lovers and friends. He knew that Voldemort was now gone; but, for how long? The old man watched Harry pull his Aunt's hair, she looked sour, and eager to leave. Had he made the right decision in leaving Harry to live with the Dursleys?  
  
Remus, Daisy and Iris were silent. Daisy silently fumed; her fiancée had practically killed Lily and James. And now, they were gone. What had happened to the Marauder's Flowers? Why did everything have to be this way? They should all be together, all alive, all having fun, and having laughs, like they used to. Damn Voldemort! At least he'd finally got what he deserved.  
  
Remus, Iris and Daisy were in remembrance of what they'd been like all of them, alive. It was too painful. Then Remus had to stand to make his speech. His legs shook as he went up.  
  
"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin," he began feebly. "Well, here I am, at two of the greatest, nicest, funniest people's funerals, and it shouldn't be this way. It shouldn't! Why does it have to be that they're dead? They didn't deserve to die!" He broke down into tears, and tried to continue with his speech, almost incoherent, over his racking sobs. "Lily and James, Rose, Daisy, Iris, Sirius, Peter and I were the best of friends. We were the pranksters of our school, we were also pretty smart, and we had such good times. We were always there for each other. I have so many good memories, of all of us. And that hurts more than the painful. I'm not sure if I will ever get over this; most people hurt, then the pain starts to weaken, but I don't think that will happen to me. I'm sorry, but I can't say anything anymore."  
  
Iris and Daisy stood up, but they couldn't say anything; they just cried, and cried.  
  
December 1981  
  
Miranda Whitehorse was a muggle, and she was in the cemetery where Lily and James had been buried. She had gone to tend to her father's grave, the one next to the Potter's. She stopped, and read their double grave.  
  
"Twenty?" She murmured to herself. "Too young, too young to die."  
  
Miranda was about forty with short black hair, which was beginning to grow some grey hairs in. Her eyes were brown, and she had a very good sense of hearing. Suddenly, she heard a baby crying. She realised, after a while, that it came from the grave, which was Lily's.  
  
Startled and shocked, she didn't have to run far before she found a grave tender, and told him what she had heard. He looked cynical, but when she led him to the Potter's grave, and he heard for himself, he believed her, and started digging, carefully.  
  
"What are you doing?" It was Daisy, who had come up to tend to Lily and James' grave, and was shocked to find someone digging it up.  
  
"Listen, missy," the grave tender said, pausing from his digging. "Just listen. What do ya hear?"  
  
Daisy gasped. It was a baby crying. Lily's baby, the one she had been expecting before Voldemort killed her!  
  
"Oh my God! Listen, I'm a friend of Lily and James, and they were expecting a baby before they were murdered! You've got to dig faster, but be careful!" She added. The grave tender finally stopped digging, and he carefully opened up Lily's coffin. She hadn't decayed; she looked just the way they'd found her; auburn hair, green eyes wide, skin cold, and mouth opened, spread like an eagle. It scared Daisy, and she realised she was crying. Then, she saw it- a baby, small and tiny, it seemed, but it was a baby girl. She picked it up, conjured up some scissors, without the Muggles seeing, and she cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped the girl in a spare robe she'd packed in her bag for her daughter, Claudette, and hugged her. She put her down onto the earth, and suddenly hugged Lily's dead body, sobbing.  
  
"'Ere, I remember you." The gravedigger said. "You was at these people's funeral, weren't'cha? You and your sister cried, and so did so other guy, and you couldn't do ya speeches without cryin'."  
  
Daisy nodded. "Could I please look after my friend's child; I feel I owe it them. I'll adopt her. I'll even name her after you," she added to the woman.  
  
"Yes, of course. After all, I was the one who alerted this young man. My name is Miranda."  
  
"Thank you Miranda and-"  
  
"Guy." The grave tender replied.  
  
"Thank you Miranda and Guy," Daisy finished. "I shall go to the Adoption centre now, and I would like it if you two came with me.  
  
So, they went to the village adoption centre, explained their case, and then Daisy adopted Miranda.  
  
"I shall call her Miranda Lily Potter," Daisy said, looking at the little Miranda. "My daughter Claudette would just so adore her." Miranda Whitehorse nodded, and left. Guy went back to the cemetery, to patch up Lily's grave, and later, Daisy came back, to tend to the grave and add a new arrangement of flowers. When she got back home, she found that Remus was there, and told him about what she'd found at the cemetery. Miranda fascinated Claudette, though it turned out that Remus wasn't there for a social call; Iris had been taken to the Hospital.  
  
"But it's too early for the baby to be born!" Daisy exclaimed. Then she saw Remus' distraught face, and realised.  
  
"She's had a miscarriage," he explained. They both Apparated to St Mungos, to find Iris distraught, they tried to comfort her, but she was inconsolable. Daisy had brought Claudette and Miranda, but when she tried to tell Iris about the miracle she had found at Lily and James' grave, Iris couldn't hear her; she was too busy crying. Remus and Daisy were led out of the hospital, when the visiting hour was over, and they were both angry at being refused to stay to be with Iris; "How can they stop ME from visiting MY twin?" Daisy raged. But, they refused point-blank to let them back in again, after they argued with a witch in the waiting room.  
  
***  
  
Remus was staying at Daisy's house, helping her to look after Miranda and Claudette; she was too pregnant by now to do too much work. Then, one day, they got the letter:  
  
Dear Mr Lupin, and Miss Daffodilla, We are sorry to tell you that Mrs Iris Lupin died last night; she slit her wrists, being so depressed after her miscarriage.  
  
They couldn't read anymore. They cried all day, they both felt as if they'd lost half of themselves.  
  
"Why does everything have to be this way?" Remus wailed.  
  
Daisy thought. "Perhaps it's because we meddled in things we should not have." Remus looked up. "Remember, the Norns? They control Fate, but we tried to do their job. If only."  
  
A/N: I've decided to stop there, before I go totally off the plot. At some points, I have been feeling totally emotional as I wrote this. Mind you, yesterday I started crying as we sang a Christmas carol! Review if you like it! 


	2. Daisy's Job Interview

Survivor  
  
By Marina  
  
A/N: I always thank the people who review me, so first of all I would like to thank: EMerald QUeen. And yes, I am actually writing another chapter. I wouldn't have written it usually so fast, but cos two people reviewed it. And I would also like to thank IceFrozen. If you read the Norns, you would begin to understand. Originally, this fanfic was going to have NOTHING to do with it, but I just added Iris and Daisy and thought what the hell.  
  
I thought I had explained what the Flowers were. If you see the Disclaimer and look at the Flowers' names I think you can see why they were called the Flowers. They were all buddies with the Marauders, and hence they became the Marauders Flowers. They were basically a female version of the Marauders.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Daisy, the Flowers (actually I think Daisy is the only one left who is still alive. Originally there was: Lily, Iris - see prologue - Rose and Daisy.) Miranda, Claudette and Colette. Erm, I think that is about it. Just a little reminder: Daisy and Sirius were engaged, had Claudette, then expected Colette, then Sirius is taken to Azkaban, then Daisy finds Miranda, adopts her (Miranda is Lily and James' child).  
  
What happened in the previous chapter: Lily tells James and the gang she's pregnant again. Then, they get killed, then Daisy sees the grave tender digging up Lily's grave, and finds out that this Muggle woman (Miranda Whitehorse) heard a baby crying, realises that it's the kid that Lily was pregnant with, adopts her, goes home, finds Remus who's married to her pregnant twin Iris, finds out Iris is at the hospital with a miscarriage, Remus and Daisy are thrown out of St Mungos and then they get a letter telling them Iris has committed suicide because she was so depressed when she lost her child, and her two best friends, and basically after all her losses in life.  
  
Chapter Two: Daisy's Job Interview (August 1995)  
  
Daisy Fletcher was dressed in her formal black robes. She had married her old friend Mundungus Fletcher for the children's sakes. She had been engaged before to Sirius Black, and she had had two of his children; Claudette who was around her Godson Harry's age, and Colette who was a year younger. She had adopted Miranda, Lily and James' child, who had been born after their death. Miranda never called her mother; Daisy knew she was Miranda's only mother, but she refused to allow Miranda to call her mother. She constantly told her stories of "how it used to be", and Miranda felt as if she knew her parents as if they were still alive.  
  
Mundungus, or Gus, was not the love of Daisy's life. He could never match up to Sirius, but Sirius, her friend, lover, companion, confidante was now a convicted murderer. Daisy knew that he was not a murderer; he had told her about how he was going to bluff Voldemort; make him think that Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper, and had swapped with Peter, who had, in fact been the Traitor. If only Sirius had not swapped, but how could he know? How could anyone know that Peter would turn out to be Voldemort's little rat? Daisy knew that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. She also guessed that he had escaped as his dog form, though she had no idea how he had managed to keep sane.she had also guessed that Peter had faked his death and killed those poor, poor Muggles, and then transformed. She had complete faith in Sirius; she felt more of a traitor than him, getting married when her fiancé was in Azkaban.  
  
"Mum, where are you going?" Her eldest daughter Claudette asked. She had Sirius's eyes, Cheshire cat smile, and Daisy's hair.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts for a job interview. Now, be a good girl for Dad and be nice to Colette and Miranda," Daisy added, adjusting her pearl earrings. Claudette and Colette referred to Gus as their father, though Miranda called him Gus.  
  
"Mum! You know I'll be good, and I'm always to nice to Col and Miranda!" Claudette exclaimed. "Oh, and good luck!"  
  
Daisy kissed Claudette, then kissed Colette and Miranda, and explained to them where she was going. Colette was the youngest; a fourteen year old girl who had Sirius's dark hair, dark eyes and the rest of Daisy. Miranda looked identical to Lily, except she had James' chocolate brown eyes. She laughed, talked, acted, thought like Lily. It was like having another Lily.  
  
  
  
Claudette, Colette and Miranda had been home-tutored by Daisy, until she had decided to let them go to Hogwarts this year. She didn't want any of the other kids bullying Claudette and Colette about Sirius being their father, and Miranda refused to go without them. Then, Claudette and Colette had begged Daisy to let them go to Hogwarts. They said they would ignore any snide remarks about their father and would stand up to any bullies. Which was why Daisy wanted to fill the Defence Against the Dark Arts post; so she could personally make sure that her two daughters would be treated OK.  
  
She had one daughter with Gus; a two-year-old baby with his corn-flower- blue eyes, and her blonde hair and her nose, and smile. Little Sandra. Daisy was going to ask if she could bring Sandy with her to Hogwarts, if she got the job.  
  
She Apparated from the House to Hogsmeade, and walked into the Three Broomsticks, ordered a butterbeer, drank it, then walked to Hogwarts, memories of her time at Hogwarts playing around in her head, making her drown in a well of sorrow. She shook herself. She was going to have a job interview; Dumbledore would not want a teacher who suddenly burst into tears in the middle of lessons. And besides, maybe she could do something that could change everything.  
  
Pushing that thought out of her head, she muttered to herself: "No! We all promised we wouldn't meddle with those things again!"  
  
She didn't realise it, but she had suddenly found herself outside Dumbledore's office. She thought for a while, wondering what the password was, when the gargoyle moved, and revealed Dumbledore. He smiled down at her, and his eyes gleamed behind his crooked nose.  
  
"Well, well, Daisy Daffodilla! Back again, and this time you're not in trouble! Ah, those were the days. Look at you all now, you've been split up and half of you killed. Whatever happened to the Marauders or the Flowers? I sometimes wish you had all stayed at Hogwarts; it was your protection."  
  
Daisy knew what he meant; she had often thought those very words. All those happy memories were now a distant glory. If only you could stay at Hogwarts until you were thirty-five.they'd be pranking, laughing, mucking-about, just like they used to in the golden days.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, I am now Daisy Fletcher."  
  
Dumbledore stared at her. He knew that Sirius was the only one that she had ever loved. She had been flirty in her days at Hogwarts, going out with one guy one week, another the next, like Sirius. Then, they had finally found the courage to be together, and they clicked. The chemistry was apparent to the most casual onlooker; everyone could see that they had each found their true loves.  
  
"But Sirius isn't a murderer!" Dumbledore exclaimed; clearly he though Daisy had turned her back on Sirius, believing that he was a murderer.  
  
"I know he's not. I was the only person besides Lily & James who knew that Sirius and Peter had swapped. I just simply married Gus for the children's sakes. Claudette is the eldest; she is fifteen and is Sirius' child. Miranda is fourteen and is Lily and James' child. I adopted her when I saw a grave tender digging up her mother's grave, when he told me that this muggle woman had heard Miranda crying. Colette is Sirius' child and is also fourteen; he was sent to Azkaban before she was born. Oh god, Albus, why did everything have to go this way?" Daisy collapsed crying into Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly, there was a sweeping of a cloak, and she heard a man's voice speak. She knew who it was; Snape.  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore, I was wondering, if there wasn't any people offering to be the Defence Against-"  
  
He didn't get to finish. Daisy spun around saying, "I'm here for my interview, now bog off, moron!"  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Daisy Daffodilla. Look what's happened to the marvellous Flowers. You're the only living one, aren't you? The only one left. What has happened to your glorious gang? And the Marauders?"  
  
"Shut up Snape!" Daisy glared at Snape. He wore a smirk on his face. "At least none of the Flowers joined Voldemort?"  
  
"And the Marauders? Were they as squeaky-clean?"  
  
He was mocking her, and the Marauder's Flowers. He must've known, working for Dumbledore, who now knew about Sirius, that Wormtail had ended up to be nothing more than a.rat.  
  
"Oh, well the true Marauder's were. Like, Sirius, James and Remus. It's only double-crossing, two-faced, lying rats like Peter who aren't true Marauders who joined Voldemort. You see Snape; the Marauders Flowers was built on friendship, trust, equality and our shared love of pranks and humour. Not power, ambition, determination or evil crap."  
  
Dumbledore told her to step into her office, and told Snape to be on his way to the staff meeting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just very touchy about things like that," Daisy shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
Albus smiled kindly at her. "Well, after all your losses, I can't say I blame you. You know, I think you deserve this job; you were very good at DADA when you were here, and you are extremely charismatic and have a way with children. I think you'll be great."  
  
"Really, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. It'll be good for you to be doing something, rather than dwelling on your memories. And you could really make a difference. Remember the happy memories with love, and happiness, not remorse. And also, the dead will never leave you. Your friends and your sister are always with you, and never will leave you. You must have a strong will to not loose the will to live through such dark times. You are a survivor; Daisy and you will be fine! And remember, you'll always have me. I will be very pleased to have your two daughters here, and Miranda. They will be sorted with the first years."  
  
"Professor. I have a two year old daughter, who is just too young to be without her mother, can she stay with me too?"  
  
"Of course. And I think you'll find Madam Pomfrey will be obliged to look after her on Monday-Thursdays when you're teaching. On Fridays I would like to look after her."  
  
"Professor, thank you so much. For- for everything!" Daisy shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
A/N: So do you like it? I hope you do. If you want to, r/r. But remember, this is the SEQUEL to The Norns. 


	3. Another Potter At Hogwarts

Survivor By Marina  
  
A/N: Hello! Do you like it so far? If so, read! Oh, Harry is in his fifth year (so is Claudette), Miranda and Colette are in their fourth year. It starts at the end of the Sorting, and Dumbledore explains to them about their new DADA teacher. On with the show.  
  
I thought I had explained what the Flowers were. If you see the Disclaimer and look at the Flowers' names I think you can see why they were called the Flowers. They were all buddies with the Marauders, and hence they became the Marauders Flowers. They were basically a female version of the Marauders.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Daisy, the Flowers (actually I think Daisy is the only one left who is still alive. Originally there was: Lily, Iris - see prologue - Rose and Daisy.) Miranda, Claudette and Colette. Erm, I think that is about it. Just a little reminder: Daisy and Sirius were engaged, had Claudette, then expected Colette, then Sirius is taken to Azkaban, then Daisy finds Miranda, adopts her (Miranda is Lily and James' child). Everything that belongs to JKR.believe it or not, belong to (drum roll please) JKR!  
  
As I said earlier. on with the show.  
  
Chapter Two: Another Potter at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were watching the Sorting with feigned interest, waiting for the feast. Finally it ended, and Harry and Ron picked up their knives and forks expectantly, ready to tuck in.  
  
But Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, probably very important, and possibly very long. Harry and Ron groaned, but their stomachs rumbled more audibly. Hermione frowned at them, and listened intently to Dumbledore. They stared at the blonde woman at the table, and at the three girls who stood behind her. One was about Harry, Ron and Hermione's age and had blonde hair. Another had black hair, and looked a year younger. The third looked the same age as the second, but had sweeping auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"We have yet another new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Fletcher." There was polite applause, and Harry thought he had seen the woman somewhere before. Then he remembered. In a photo from the photo album Hagrid had given him, which had pictures of his parents. There had been a few with the Marauders, Lily, and three other girls. There was one girl, who Harry didn't know, and two twins. He recognised Professor Fletcher as one of them. He didn't know if she was the one hugging Remus or Sirius.  
  
"And also, Professor Fletcher has brought her three daughters. Two of them will be Sorted in a minute, but the third one is only two, and we would like it if you were as kind as possible. I can't remember the last time we had in Hogwarts, but any of you might have to help Professor Fletcher. I will introduce you to the three girls, I'm sure all of you have noticed. The first one is Claudette Black, the eldest of Professor Fletcher's children." Here, a girl with blonde hair, and eyes and a smile Harry recognised as Sirius' stepped forward. "Claudette is fifteen, and will be joining the fifth years. Her other daughter is Colette Black." One of the girl's who looked about a year younger than Harry stepped forward. She had Sirius's hair and eyes. They all stared at the third girl. If the other two were Professor Fletcher's daughters and she had only one other child, a two year old, then who the hell was this. The girl stared around her.  
  
Dumbledore was silent for a while, apparently in an internal debate. Everyone stared at the third girl, until Dumbledore cleared his throat and began again.  
  
"This girl will be with the fourth years. We don't really know how she actually managed to make it to being born." Then he said something incoherent, which sounded bizarrely as if he had said, "her parents are dead." Everyone was still and silent; even more so than the silence last year, when they were about to find out who was to become the Triwizard Tournament champions.  
  
Everyone wanted to know who the mystery girl was; the teachers were looking at each other in disbelief, in shock, as if they still weren't sure if they could believe it.  
  
"You may all think I'm totally mad, and maybe I am. But on this matter, I assure you all I am completely sane." People shifted in their seats, standing up to have a better look at the girl, the silence ever sharper, wondering what on earth Dumbledore was talking about.  
  
"You may not believe this, but her name is Miranda Potter; the daughter of the late Lily and James Potter."  
  
Silence. Harry felt a sea of faces stare at him, too. He felt strange; he had always thought he had been an only child. He felt angry; why hadn't anyone ever told him?  
  
He didn't know what made him do it; he never would have usually. He stood up, and shouted at Dumbledore: "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Perhaps he still hadn't got over the horrors of the third task, perhaps it's because he felt it was a cruel trick. Didn't anyone know how lonely he was? Without a wizard relative? Just the Dursleys, who hated him. He stormed off to his dormitory. He was now a Prefect, so he knew the password. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
He heard footsteps half an hour later, and was surprised to find that girl standing there, silhouetted in the doorway. She looked just like his mother in the photos he had of her.  
  
"Hi Harry," the girl said awkwardly. "I'm Miranda. I'm also your sister. You're not angry at me, are you?" Harry shook his head, and sat up, looking at her. "I never even saw mum and dad, you had at least one year with them. I was found in mum's coffin. I always knew I had a brother. Daisy always told me about mum, dad, and you. I've always wanted to meet you."  
  
"Daisy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, Daisy. Professor Fletcher. She was one of mum's best friends. She took me in, raised me up. She's also your godmother. Sirius was her fiancé. She's always saying stuff like: 'If only I could change it all,' and 'Why did it have to happen to US?' She's very nostalgic. I've always wanted to meet you. Tell me about yourself."  
  
So Harry told Miranda, his sister, about everything that had happened to him, his friends, enemies, everything.  
  
"Daisy said Mum died to save you. She must've forgotten about me, but then again, I guess it's fate. Daisy always goes on about the Norns, and she says she and the Marauder's Flowers should never have meddled in fate."  
  
"The Norn's? The Flowers?"  
  
Miranda looked at him. "The Norns, well I don't know anything about them. Daisy is always careful to not talk about them. And the Flowers were the female equivalent of the Marauders. I assume you know about the Marauders."  
  
Harry nodded, and brought out the Marauder's Map and showed Miranda how to use it. "I was never told about the Flowers, though."  
  
Miranda shrugged. "I guess it's because you've never met a Flower. Well, there was Mum, then there was Daisy, Iris and Rose."  
  
"Iris and Rose? Who the hell are they?"  
  
"Iris is Daisy's twin. She was married to Remus. She had a miscarriage, and then killed herself, because she was so depressed about everyone she had lost. Rose had been Sirius's stepsister, but she was murdered years and years ago. Daisy is the only survivor. The Flowers ended up worse than the Marauders."  
  
Harry nodded. "I've always wanted a brother or sister, and now I have one. I just wish someone had told me before."  
  
A/N: Well, if you liked it, please r/r if you can be bothered. 


End file.
